User blog:BMHKain/PSASBR What If... Pilot: What If COMPA were a playable character in ROUND 2?
Note: this is a pilot for a potential series... Welcome remaining fans of ALL-STARS. This series is to showcase Popular Playstation Themed Death Battle Combatants to see as to how their arsenal would work in a possible sequel to PSASBR. Now, before we begin, I would just like to clarify that only Playstation Based Combatants can make the cut, so you can kiss the KyokoXDarkPit NonCanon Pairing good bye... For our combatant today... While Neptune, and Noire are the top candidates to represent Neptunia in ROUND 2, For a long time, Today's combatant is considered to be a staple for Waifu Bait. Even though for the longest time she was ignored by Ben, and Chad, the community only wanted her more since AgentHoxton started an epidemic on the Fanon Wiki. I wish it was IF but, today we're talking about... Yep... COMPA. While she didn't make the cut of my 10 Waifus, she is considered JRPG royalty. Not only is she the Personification of video game company COMPILE HEART, she is considered a great friend to Neptune, whom she affectionately calls her "Nep-Nep" as a nickname. Keep in mind this has always been the case since the beginning of the whole thing... Although in Neptunia V, she wasn't really given much of a role. Apparently the UltraDimension has no room for the likes of her... However, in V II, she was gladly given her role back, but since then, Nep-Nep, and COMPA seem to be distant towards each other, and it shows COMPA doesn't NEARLY have as much duty as the rest of the cast, while the likes of Historie, helps Nep-Nep become a better CPU throughout the series. COMPA is a maker, and there are many of them. But while she can be a cheery young lass, COMPA at least expected a "WOW! Talk about a sight for sore eyes!" from Nep-Nep. Apparently, the rest of the dimensions weren't easy on her either. While she was a joyous, and kind soul, her purpose in the series was getting less and less, despite Warechu being her #1 fan, yet was rejected each time... (Antagonist Rat in case you're wondering...). Sad, considering THIS IS COMPILE HEART we're dealing with! You'd expect them to give their personification more chances! I'm starting to believe Gold Third of Neptunia V II replaced her! She has met the same fate as Tekken of V; yet she was given no real story, where COMPA had a legacy! In fact, let's see what her arsenal is like, but first her potential OP... Synopsis: As COMPA was packing to go to a gathering of powerful warriors, Neptune encounters her and wants to come but is rejected. COMPA explains Noire was initially chosen to represent, but rejected, and gave the role to her in her stead. Annoyed, Neptune stated it was her franchise and nobody else's. As COMPA prepared her Syringe, she urged Neptune to do a Memorial Service for her, in case she doesn't come back. After COMPA left, Noire encountered Neptune, stating she can be Weird sometimes... The screen then fades to black... (Note: All text was translated from Japanese, thus there will be Japanese Acting...) Transcript: Neptune: WHOA! Holy heck, COMPA! Where are you going at such a short notice?! COMPA: Nep-Nep, I'm going... Neptune: Where? I- COMPA: ALONE! (Makes a V-EYED Face.) I have to prove to you guys I'm still worth your time, and the only way to do that is to go to some Fighting Tournament of some kind... Neptune: I... Guess I wasn't invited? COMPA: Mmm-Mmmph. Neptune: So, how'd you find out? COMPA: Noire told me she was invited, but respectfully declined as she just wanted to Protect Lastation; and gave the honor to me... Neptune: Ah that's No Fair! It's MY FRANCHISE! COMPA: (Pulls out her Syringe) Well... That should do it. If I fail, Nep-Nep, tell everyone to do a memorial about me if I die. See ya, I hope... Noire: Was that COMPA? Neptune: Yup, and it seems she's not happy about something... Is it the gathering of kickass warriors and stuff? Noire: You can be WIERD sometimes... (End OP) Would've been ANAYSIS (WIP) THE LEGACY OF COMPA *HyperDimension Neptunia *HyperDimension Neptunia II *HyperDimension Neptunia V *HyperDimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 *HyperDimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 *Neptunia Re;Birth 3 (JP) *Neptunia V II (JP) MOVESET Square: Injection (Stabs the opponent with COMPA's syringe. Becomes Many Injections when used in a combo.) UP Square: This'll Hurt (COMPA electrifies the opponent with her syringe.) SIDE Square: Repeat (Uses Injection to stab foe. Can be combo'd into a Parappa Style Button Mashing Attack called "Super Repeat" while holding the stick foward.) DOWN Square: Full Power (Crumples an opponent after a heavy hit.) Square (Air): Same as regular without combos. UP Square (Air): Full Power (While Charging, COMPA can attack in one of eight directions by moving the stick in one of those directions.) SIDE Square (Air) Same as Regular, with automatic use of combo. DOWN Square (Air): High Pressure (WIP) Triangle UP Triangle SIDE Triangle DOWN Triangle Triangle (Air) UP Triangle (Air) SIDE Triangle (Air) DOWN Triangle (Air) Circle UP Circle SIDE Circle DOWN Circle Circle (Air) UP Circle (Air) SIDE Circle (Air) DOWN Circle (Air) UP R stick SIDE R stick DOWN R stick: BPM Hit (WIP) R1: COMPA curiously picks up an item. L1: COMPA blocks with her Syringe. SIDE L1: COMPA somersaults out of the way. R2 Lv 1 R2 Lv 2 R2 Lv 3 OP1 OP2 OP3 OP4 WIN1 WIN2 WIN3 WIN4 LOSE1 LOSE2 LOSE3 LOSE4 Taunt1 Taunt2 Taunt3 WinResult: Lovestruck as the winner, COMPA does a deliriously cute pose where she slightly raises both of her fists for joy, and Hearts come out of her as a result. LoseResult: COMPA is on the ground, sobbing her eyes out, while she is clenching the dirt with her bloodstained fists. Minion: IF (Lv 6) Costume1: Woven Heart (Default) Costume2: Clumsy Nurse (Lv ) Costume3: Vanilla Choco Chip (DLC/Pre-Order Bonus) (WIP) Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain